7th Year and Above
by lily-james-potter
Summary: Alot of lily, james, SIRIUS of course, Marauders, Quidditch, Hogwarts, and The Potter Estate
1. Off to Hogwarts and parent meeting

Disclaimer-I do NOT own anything that is related to the Harry Potter Books. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling  
  
Lily Evans woke to the smell of bacon and eggs. Today was the day she was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for her last year. She was in 7th year and head girl. She was very smart and was 1 of the top students there.  
  
"Lily dear, time to wake up, you don't want to miss your train!" said Lily's mother.  
  
"Coming mother!"  
  
Lily got up and started to get ready.  
  
Back all the way in a different town, James Potter got up and shut his alarm. Sirius. Sirius was James best friend and his parents died when he was 9 leaving them to the Potters, who graciously took him in. Though not knowing what this child could do. Though they still loved him because he made there son James happy.  
  
"JAMES! Get up we have to leave for Kingscross!" said Sirius.  
  
James sprang right out of bed and got ready.  
  
"God you get ready fast," Sirius said after 10 minutes when James was done.  
  
"It's called quit messing with your hair when you know it's not going to go anywhere."  
  
James winked.  
  
"Right whatever you say." He replied.  
  
James and Sirius walked down the stairs, and were greeted by James Parents.  
  
"Good Morning Jimmy-Boy and Siri-Wiri!" replied Mr. and Mrs. Potter in unison.  
  
"Good morning Mommy-Wommy and Daddy-Baddy!" They both replied.  
  
"Ha-ha very funny," said Mrs. Potter. "We should get you two boys to the train station. You don't want to miss your first day back to Hogwarts, especially you James since you are head boy, and Sirius you don't want to go through a year without pranking anyone" said Mr. Potter.  
  
"Don't encourage the boy Harry!"  
  
"Why it's there last year, let the marauders have fun!"  
  
"Well I suppose but I don't want any letter from your teachers that are going to make you two go to Azkaban or anything!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" they both replied. * * * As they headed to the station, Lily had a question in mind to ask her parents.  
  
"Mother and Father, is it alright with you if I work at Hogwarts, after I am done with schooling. Professor Dumbledore has graciously gave me a position there as special assistant to Professor Flitwick, the charms teacher. "  
  
"As long as you are happy with the job and you find a guy to marry this year, I don't see what the problem is." Said Lily's mother.  
  
"The problem is that you keep pestering me to find a guy."  
  
"Well if you are not going to do it then, I am going to have a ball at the estate and then I will pick one out for you." Said Mrs. Evans.  
  
"No, no I will find a guy this year mom I promise." Lily said.  
  
"You better," Mrs. Evans said.  
  
At that moment they reached Kingscross and went through the barrier.  
  
At that same moment, Mrs. And Mr. Potter came out from the barrier.  
  
"Oh hello, I am Olivia Potter," said Mrs. Potter to Mrs. Evans.  
  
"Oh you must be James' Mother! My daughter is head girl this year with your son James!  
  
Hello My name is Mary Evans and this is my husband, Ron Evans." Said Mary Evans.  
  
"Oh hello!" said Olivia Potter. 


	2. Dont know what to call this chapter! I u...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter series books by J K Rowling. A/N: Sorry this is updated some how my whole story did appear on fanfic. SORRY!!  
  
"Oh look honey, an owl is coming! It's probably from Mary Evans!"  
  
An owl swept through the windows and landed on the coffee table. Mrs. Potter untied the letter and opened it and read it out loud:  
  
Dear Olivia and Harry, Hello! How are you? We are fine! Ron also says hi. I owled you, to ask when you will have a free day, because we would love to have tea with you. We will be waiting for your reply! Sincerely, Mary and Ron Evans  
  
"Oh, how lovely!" said Olivia Potter  
  
"Quite nice of them," said Mr. Potter.  
  
"Darling, how about Thursday night, giving us 3 days?" said Mrs. Potter  
  
"That sounds good, owl them right away. said Harry Potter.  
  
"Alright"  
  
"Ron, there is an owl for us!" said Mrs. Evans  
  
"Ewww! Get that thing away from me." Shrieked Petunia as the owl came and sat down in front of her.  
  
"Calm down Petunia!" said Mr. Evans as he grabbed the letter from the owl.  
  
"It's from the Potters dear!" Mr. Evans exclaimed.  
  
Dear Ron and Mary, Thank you for the invitation! Yes, we have checked our calendars and we have a free day Thursday. You pick the time if the date is good and reply to us as soon as possible. Any way, both of us are good! We are happy that nothing bad has come into your life yet. I have to go and get ready for a Ministry meeting! Keep in touch! Sincerely, Harry and Olivia Potter  
  
"Oh lovely!" said Mrs. Evans as Mr. Evans got done reading the letter.  
  
"Check the calendar dear" said Mr. Evans  
  
"It's empty all day, Petunia dear, are you going to join us?" said Mrs. Evans.  
  
"Not a chance! Vernon is taking me to the mall and then we are going out to dinner." She said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Ok, nom Ron dear what time? Do you have work?"  
  
"No, they are doing that chemical testing, so everyone is going to get off that day."  
  
"Ok, how about 2:00? That gives us enough time to make there orange-lemon pastries." She said  
  
"Oh! My favorite!" said Mr. Evans  
  
"Well then, reply them, Ron!" she said.  
  
"Expecto Protounus!" James yelled (A/N sorry, for them misspelled words! I forgot how to spell it)  
  
A silver light in the form of a stag, came around and flotted to the dementor. In seconds in vanished with the silver stag. Lily woke up and looked at James.  
  
"Thanks," she said.  
  
"You're welcome," James said smiling.  
  
"What's going on?" said the conductor Tim.  
  
"There was a dementor; I performed the Protounus (I know- its wrong!) and it vanished," said James.  
  
"We better head back to Hogwarts, anyone hurt?" said Tim.  
  
They all nodded no and he left.  
  
"Come on Lily, Let's go back," James said.  
  
"Ok, but are you sure everyone is here and ok?" she said  
  
"I think so," he said.  
  
"We will find out later," she said, "But let's go."  
  
As they headed to their compartment, Lily wrapped her body close to James, and James held her tight.  
  
"What happened?" said Jennifer. "A lot apparently," said Sirius said mischievously looking at Lily and James. They let go of each other. "A dementor came, I put the spell on him and he left." Said James embarrassed. "Oh my gosh, is everyone ok?" said Lucy worriedly. "Yes, don't worry," Lily said. "Let's get something off the cart and change, time will pass," said Remus. "Good idea," said Peter. They all got something from the cart and pulled on their dress robes in silence. When the girls came in after the boys were done, they all sat down and looked at each other. "The train ride will be over in 10 minutes. Please leave all language on the train. Head Boy and Girl need to come and speak with Tim right now." said the voice from the speaker. "Let's go, James," said Lily. "Yeah, you better go now, you might get some extra time snogging!" said Sarah. "Sarah!...!...!" said Lily groaning. "Good one," Sirius, high fifing her! "Let's go," said James. "You wanted to see us?" said to Tim. "Ok, well Hagrid is taking the first years and we need the two of you to sharer a carriage and lead the other years. Make sure each carriage has 2 boys and 2 girls; you however will be the only two in the head carriage. Be careful. Also Professor Dumbledore wants to see the both of you after you are done with the feast. The prefects in your house will take of the younger kids and the Marauders." he said ending with a laugh.  
  
"Ok, thanks Tim," said Lily. "We are here," said Tim. Everyone got off wondering what happened. "'Irst' ears 'ere!" called Hagird. "ello James, wheres the bunch?" said Hagrid. "There coming in," said James yelling. "Let's go Lily," said James. "Yeah we should probably go," Lily said. They headed in silence to each and every carriage to see if there are at least 4 people in here. As they headed to the very front, they saw this beautiful red colored carriage, which said head boy/ head girl. When the tow of them got in the carriage, they saw a beautiful love-seat (only for 2 people) and butterbeer and candy. They sat down and carriages started to move with the invisible horses. "Do you want something," asked Jams. "I could have a butterbeer," she said. "Ok, here," he handed her a glass of butterbeer, and he poured himself some too. They drank in silence. "Thanks again," James she said "For what?" he said "Well for catching me and all." "Oh, no big deal." "Well, thanks anyways." "Sure anytime." They put down the glasses, and James yawned. "Here the least I could do is give you a shoulder rub." "Sure, why not?" he said, "thanks." "You're welcome," she said 10 minutes passed and the carriage stopped. "Thanks, that felt good," James said "Anytime," she said. "Let's go," James said. Lily nodded; they got down from the carriage. They went inside and their friends soon joined them. "Why can't they have the sorting after the feast, I'm hungry," said Sirius. "When are you not?" said Sarah. "Well.," he said. "It was a rhetorical question," said Sarah. "oh." said Sirius. Everyone laughed. "Shhhh.. It's time for the sorting!" 


	3. Unlocking secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own anything  
  
A/N: Hello I am back again! A lot of people wanted me to continue on with this story so I am. I am sorry for the confusing chapters but chapter 3 is suppose to be before chapter 2 so u have to switch those. Ok well I don't really know what to do with this chapter so I need some suggestions right now this chapter is here for no reason because I'm having a case of writers block so I need suggestions! Write them in a review or leave a email address and I will email you! The email address would be better so some people don't know what I am going to do! But I don't care which one..Well on to the story!  
  
Ps: There are no spoilers about the fifth Harry Potter book in my story so people who haven't read the 5th book can read this story without ne spoilers  
  
"Now when I call your name please sit down on the stool and wear the hat," said Professor McGonagall  
  
"Abbot, Cassandra"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Barton, Gonzales"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
The list continue until the last name was called ("Zilch, Eric" "SLYTHERIN").  
  
"Finally!" said Sirius.  
  
"I have 2 words for you: Eat up!" said the headmaster Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Hear, hear!" said Sarah and Sirius. The food magically appeared and everyone dug in.  
  
When the meal was finished, Dumbledore stood up to say some words.  
  
"A few reminders to everyone, the forbidden forest is off limits to everyone and I mean everyone. Also Quiddich tryouts will be posted in your houses common room and the following captains are" for Gryffindor: James Potter, for Hufflepuff: Amos Diggory, for Ravenclaw: Tai Chang, and finally for Slytherin: Ted Flint. Our new headboy this year is James Potter and our new headgirl is Lily Evans. And to end this speech a fair two good words for you: GOOD NIGHT!"  
  
"And I thought that wasn't going to end! That's probably the longest speech he has ever made in my entire life here at Hogwarts!" said Jennifer.  
  
"Follow me Gryffindors!" said a prefect in 6th year.  
  
"We must be getting on. Are you guys coming?" said Lucy to James and Lily.  
  
"No, we have to go speak to Dumbledore about the incident of the train." Said James.  
  
"We'll meet you all in the common room," said Lily.  
  
"Good evening Professor," the two of them said when they reached Professor Dumbledore in his office.  
  
"Good Evening Mr. Potter, Miss Evans," said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"We assume that you would like to know what happen on the train." James said.  
  
"Quite right Mister Potter," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
James and Lily explained what happened to Dumbledore.  
  
After a couple minutes of silence, Dumbledore said something.  
  
"Do you know what Dementors do? Have you ever heard of a Dementors kiss?"  
  
"Yes, unfortunately," said James. "No I haven't, all I have heard of is that they guard the cells of Azkaban," said Lily.  
  
"Well Lily Dementors are good and bad. They do guard the cells of Azkaban but they do more then that. If a criminal or what the ministry assumes to be a criminal does something terrible and it has to be really terrible then the ministry tells the Dementor to give a Dementors Kiss. The Kiss sucks out the soul of that person."  
  
"So do you mean that the kiss kills the person?" said Lily.  
  
"No, no, no. The kiss only sucks out the soul of someone not kill them, but you rather be dead. If you have no soul u can't think and so anything. Your life is meaningless."  
  
"Wow and to think that Dementor was after us!" said Lily.  
  
"Yeah, why did the Dementors com and attack us? Is the ministry after us?" said James.  
  
"The ministry wasn't trying to come after you. Have you ever heard of a man named Voldmort?" Said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"What is taking them so long? Don't answer that Padfoot," said Remus.  
  
"What?? I wasn't going to say anything!" Complained Sirius.  
  
"Sure.we all believe that!" said Jennifer.  
  
"Whatever.anyways, what are we going to do while we wait for them to come back?" Said Sirius.  
  
"I know.lets play truth or dare, and I know all of u know how to play it so all of u r going to play," said Sarah  
  
"Yes, let's start, since it was your idea u can start Sarah," said Sirius.  
  
"And to make sure no one is cheating we will put the no cheating charm on all of us until this game is over." Said Lucy.  
  
"All right lets start, Sarah who do u pick?" said Peter.  
  
"I pick Sirius.truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth,"  
  
"Who in this school do u like the most?"  
  
"Um..I changed my mind I pick dare,"  
  
"No changing your mind and no cheating. Be honest!" Said Lucy.  
  
"Damn, why did I even suggest doing something? Um well, fine I like..."  
  
a/n: YEA!! Cliffhanger!! Lol well this story is not completely useless..its actually fairly good. LOL...don't worry since I have a pesky friend telling me that I have to update every two days I am going to have to get up another chapter soon unless I want to be smacked in the head right mcf? Lol well REVIEW! Please! The sooner u review the more recent I put up another story! I know some people don't like reviewing cause I certainly don't but I would really like if u all would review so I know who likes my story and who doesn't! Thanks! 


	4. The Prank

Lily and James' mother and father stood there talking for at least a half hour before realizing he time.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" said Mrs. Evans, "Look at the time! We have to go pick up Petunia!"  
  
"Oh my, we are so sorry to keep you here,: said Mr. Potter.  
  
"Oh don't worry bout it!" said Mr. Evans.  
  
"Well, owl me Mary, by the way, you have to come to our annual festival we have during Christmas. We are holding it at our estate on the same day the kids get back from Hogwarts!" said Mrs. Potter  
  
"Oh of course!" said Mrs. Evans.  
  
"I will owl you the directions!"  
  
"Good, well we better be off, I will owl you soon Olivia!" said Mrs. Evans.  
  
Lily headed to the second to the last compartment, to find her friends laughing about something.  
  
"What's going on?" she said.  
  
Lily looked at Jennifer, Sarah, and Lucy. Her three friends had totally different personalities. Jennifer was secret and sincere; she was the one you could always talk to about stuff. Sarah was the out going type, she loved to party and she was Lily's best friend! Lucy was shy and the odd one out. She was really scared of stuff. The 4 of them were called the Sirens and were the most popular girls in the school.  
  
"Oh nothing, just that Sarah just pulled a prank on Tonia Parkinson, you know Malfoy's girlfriend. She made her house have hot pick hair! Lol." said Jennifer.  
  
"Good one Sarah!" said a voice from the door.  
  
Lily turned around and saw Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter all standing in the doorway!" oh my lord," she said to herself. She had a crush on James ever since 1st year, and never told anyone. All her other friends like the Marauders- what there group was called. Lily liked James even though she would never admit to it to anyone, Sarah liked Sirius, Jennifer liked Remus, and everyone knew that Peter and Lucy were going out.  
  
The 4 Marauders who were laughing came inside and sat down.  
  
"So, how was your summer ladies?" said James.  
  
"I got in a few tricks here and there, and drove my mom nuts!" said Sarah laughing . "I had to stay with my grandma who reeks like dead fish," said Lucy.  
  
"My summer was good considering that fact that my sister was gone to America," said Lily.  
  
"Mine was the same, chores and TV," said Jennifer.  
  
"How about you guys?" said Sarah.  
  
"The usual, stayed at the Potter/Black estate," said Remus, Sirius, and Peter at the same time. They all laughed  
  
"My summer was great, but my mom might have not think so because of the explosions going around in Sirius's room." said James. They all laughed again.  
  
"Guys we need to get going, id we are going to pull it off," said Sirius.  
  
"What are you going to do?" asked Lily.  
  
"Sirius was going to try out his new pranks on some slytherins. He has one where there hair blows up and there hair turns purple!" said James.  
  
"The sad thing about it is that there hair will get back to normal," said Sirius.  
  
"Oh well, lets go, Ladies want to join us?" said James  
  
"Sure, head boy," said the 4 of them while laughing. * * * As James, Lily and there friends went back to there compartment, they heard screams coming from across the compartment..  
  
"I thought they wouldn't activate until after the Sorting?" said Sarah.  
  
"There not suppose to," said James.  
  
"Let's go and check it out James, since we are head boy and girl," said Lily.  
  
As they both reached the place where the noise came from, they were shocked to see something never expected. Lily fainted and before she hit the ground, James caught her.  
  
(A/N: I wonder what is going to happen next..Well I know, but I want you to guess. Send me reviews on what you thin will happen, and if you get it right before I post it up, then your name will be recognized in my story! Today is a snow day that means NO SCHOOL! ALRIGHT! We rocked the house at festival! In my regular choir we got a division one which is the best! And in my honors choir-Ladies first-we got a divison 1 rating also! GO US!! GO US!! Make sure you read my friends story. Her pen name is Frizz-It-Ball and her story is called The story with out a name. 


	5. A New Couple At Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
A/N: Ok I only got 4 reviews ( I need more!!!!!!!!!!! That's how my story lives! OK well thanks for the people who reviewed and I will thank u all at the end of this chapter! Anyways ok I'm sorry for making u all confused. There are three parts to this story right now. There is Lily and James with Dumbledore, Truth or Dare with the 7th year Gryffindors, and the meeting with the parents. Ok now the part that you have been all waiting for...The story!!!!!  
  
"The ministry wasn't trying to come after you. Have you ever heard of a man named Voldmort?" Said Professor Dumbledore. (Recap from yesterday)  
  
"No," said Lily and James.  
  
"Voldmort was a former student of mine," Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Is that good or bad?" said Lily  
  
"Unfortunately, bad because I taught him,"  
  
"So why is he after us?" said James puzzled.  
  
"Let me tell u about him. Lord Voldmort's real name is Tom Riddle. He was an excellent student but very power hungry. Everyone thought he would do something great in his life. Well he did, but he did terrible great things. Voldmort is an evil wizard. His plan is to kill all Muggle-born wizards and witches and to bring all people to his rule. He only wants Pure bloods to learn magic."  
  
"That's horrible!" said Lily shocked.  
  
"So we know why he is after Lily but what about me?" said James  
  
"That is only part of the reason he wants Lily. The other is that you to are the most powerful witch and wizard in the century except for me and he wants you two on his side. Also because a prophecy was made by one of the greatest seers of all time many, many years ago before your birth, that you two will be the downfall of Lord Voldmort." Replied Dumbledore.  
  
"Wow! But how?" said Lily.  
  
"No one knows, it relies on your future," said Dumbledore.  
  
"And so, because he found out about this prophesy, he wants us and that is why he sent the Dementor on us," said James.  
  
"Exactly, now its getting late, and I know this is a lot of information to take in so you need your rest. Good night and sweet dreams," said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Good night sir," said Lily and James.  
  
A/n: Ok this is from the last chapter so you aren't confused.  
  
"Who in this school do u like the most?"  
  
"Um..I changed my mind I pick dare,"  
  
"No changing your mind and no cheating. Be honest!" Said Lucy.  
  
"Damn, why did I even suggest doing something? Um well, fine I like...Tammy from 6th year," said Sirius.  
  
"He's lying, Come on Sirius, tell the truth, that's the only way." Said Lucy.  
  
"Fine, OK I like you, Sarah," said Sirius, who was now blushing furiously.  
  
"Really?" said Sarah.  
  
"Well, yeah I guess," said Sirius  
  
"cool, cause I like you too," said Sarah mow blushing almost as red as Sirius.  
  
"Cool, so um.err.do you wannabemygirlfriend?" said Sirius  
  
"Say YES!!!!!!!!" said Lucy, Jennifer, Remus, and Peter.  
  
""Ok.YES!!" and they both did what the have wanted to do for so long.kiss.  
  
"Ok err.were trying to play a game here, so can you break it up?" said Peter.  
  
"Shesh Peter, way to ruin a moment," said Jennifer. (A/N: I never really liked Peter from the start, that slime bag.)  
  
"Sorry," he said. "Its ok now.my turn.lets see..."said Sirius mischievously  
  
"Moony! T or D?" said Sirius.  
  
"What???" said Remus.  
  
"Yeah your turn," said Sarah.  
  
"I stick up for you and this is what I get, great thanks!!....Lets see, Dare because I know what you r going to pick for truth," said Remus.  
  
"Lets see..I got a good one.Remus, I dare you to kiss Jennifer on the lips." Said Sirius looking very happy with himself.  
  
"What!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" both Remus and Jennifer yelled.  
  
"Shhh.and yes that's your dare," said Sirius.  
  
"You can't back down Remus," said Lucy.  
  
Remus and Jennifer both looked red in the face and looked like they were going to kill Sirus.  
  
**Remus' POV** I'm going to kill the mutt, on the other hand Jennifer looks so cute and she is so nice! I could kiss her any day!  
  
**Jennifer's POV** I'm going to kill Sirius! On the other hand Remus is so adorable and so cute, I would kiss him any day!  
  
**Back to normal**  
  
"Sirius I'm going to kill you after this!" said Remus  
  
"Not if I get him first!" said Jennifer  
  
"Ok read? Kiss!" said Sirius.  
  
"They both looked at him glaring and then they looked at each other and there faces soften.  
  
"At that moment, Lily and James entered from the Portrait.  
  
A/N: Lol I am so mean! But I need more reviews..that's how this story lives.like I said before..OK thank you to the following people.frizz-it- ball, Sarah Embry, Chilis ROX, Louise Luvgood, Oliverwoodschic, dp, Debbie, Jeanne, Demonic Angel, HP Fan, maura, Mafe, Emily*, and pencil gal. thanks for reviewing! Ok well the next chapter may take a while to put up.I am oing to be very busy and i wont get the computer just when I want it because I am sharing this computer with 5 other people, so its hard to get a story up but I will try!!!!! 


	6. Rose Petals and Graffiti

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
  
** Before Lily and James walk in to the common room. **  
  
Lily and James climbed the stairs to the 6th level. The Gryffindor tower was located on the 7th so they had 1 more level to go.  
  
"Lily, I have to ask you something," said James looking quite serious, something you hardly see on his face. They turned a corner and stopped  
  
"Yes?" said Lily who was getting very nervous.  
  
"Promise me you will never go out anywhere alone?" Said James, "I don't want you to get harmed Lily."  
  
"Sure, as long as you promise too," said Lily, staring into his crystal, handsome, blue eyes.  
  
"I promise," said James peering into her beautiful, sexy green eyes.  
  
They just stood there for a couple minutes gazing into each others eyes and then James did something Lily never expected him to do, kiss her passionately on the mouth for several minutes. When the released to get air, they both blushed and looked away from each other. They both walked down the corridor, until James said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."  
  
"I'm sorry too for kissing u back," said Lily.  
  
"Lily, um..well," said James nervously.  
  
"Spit it out James!" said Lily chuckling.  
  
"Douwannabemygirlfriend?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
Yeah, I've liked you ever since 3rd year," said james, "and I never had the courage to ask you out."  
  
"Yes James! I will! I've liked you since 3rd year too and when I saw u with all those pretty Ravenclaws, I thought I'd never have to chance with you!" said Lily.  
  
"You've always had a place in my heart!! Can I ask you something?" said James  
  
"Sure what?" said James  
  
"Can I kiss you..again?" Yes u may!!"  
  
************************************************************************ The common room door opened and in came Lily and James, but nobody noticed,  
  
The occupants of the room were all looking at the couples that were kissing.  
  
Remus and Jennifer let go of each other just after Sirius blew a whistle.  
  
"Looks like we have a new couple at Hogwarts!" said James.  
  
"James, Lily!" said Remus blushing so it looked like he was a red flower just like Jennifer.  
  
"We have two new couples actually, Sarah and Sirius," said Peter.  
  
"That makes three of us," said Sarah grinning at James and Lily who were holding hands.  
  
Lily and James let go immediately and blushed crimson red.  
  
"Girls Dorm, immediately and Girls only Sirius!" said Lucy.  
  
"Wait, Jennifer does this mean we are a couple?" said Remus nervously.  
  
Jennifer gave him a quick kiss on the lips and said, "That's your answer," and she left with the other girls to there dorm, while the bys stayed in the common room.  
  
Girls Dorm  
  
"Ok Lily, Details!" said Jennifer  
  
Lily explained about what happened after the meeting.  
  
"Awww! That's so sweet!" said Lucy.  
  
"Yeah, but why did it take you so long?" said Sarah.  
  
"Because they were making out!" said Jennifer.  
  
"Actually, Dumbledore told a lot of information, and some guy is after James and I so he had to go into detail." Said Lily like it was no big deal.  
  
"What???" said Jennifer, Sarah, and Lucy.  
  
"Don't worry! As long as Professor Dumbledore is here nothing can happen because the only person this guy named Voldmort is afraid of is Dumbledore, that's why James said never to go alone anywhere," said Lily.  
  
"I was wondering why James said that," said Sarah.  
  
"So, you and Sirius are going out?" said Lily amused Sarah blushed and said, "yes."  
  
"So, details girls!"  
  
The three girls all taking turns told what happened.  
  
"Awww! That's so cute!" Lily said.  
  
(A/N: I say said a lot, don't I? Well, I'm not there very good in English, so excuse me!)  
  
"So now we are all paired up with the cutest boys at Hogwarts!" exclaimed Lucy. (Lol-new word!)  
  
"Well I need my sleep so I'm going to bed talk to you guys in the morning" said Lucy.  
  
"Goodnight" said the other three.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile in the common room a similar conversation was happening.  
  
"So what happened with you and Sarah?" Said James.  
  
Sirius, Remus, and Peter described the whole T or D game.  
  
"Sirius? Blush? Are you kidding me? I never thought I'd see the day!" said James when they were done.  
  
"Hey!" said Sirius.  
  
"So, James what happened with you and lily?" said Remus.  
  
James explained what happened.  
  
"James and Lily sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" said Sirius.  
  
"Grow up Sirius!" said James throwing a pillow.  
  
Hey!" said Sirius throwing a pillow back which James ducked and the pillow hit Remus, which started a small little Pillow fight between the 4.  
  
After several minutes, feeling very tired, they all went to bed. ************************************************************************  
  
Lily woke up to something red on her face. She cleared her eyes and looked properly at it. It was a rose and under it was a note. She picked it up and smelled it and then opened the note.  
  
~Love~  
I love you. I can't wait to talk to you. Meet me downstairs at 8:oo for breakfast.  
  
Lily looked at the clock. It said 7:00. Good, she thought, she had one hour to get ready.  
  
I hope you had a wonderful dream about me!  
*Lots of love*  
xoxo James xoxo  
  
P.S: I couldn't wait to kiss you so when you are done reading this letter, turn around and 11 kisses will appear!  
  
Lily looked really confused, but turned around and saw 10 miniature chocolate kisses and 1 extremely large chocolate kiss.  
  
"Awww!" She said to her self. She had her own room since she was headgirl just like James who was headboy.  
  
Lily got out of bed and felt something squishy on her feet. She looked down and saw red and white petals leading to the bathroom and to the bedroom door. Lily laughed and said to herself, "I'm wondering what he going to for Valentines Day and my birthday!"  
  
She got ready and at 7:59 she walked down the stairs into the common room and saw James smiling brightly. So you got my note?" said James  
  
"And the rose, and the kisses and the path of petals," said Lily laughing.  
  
"You don't like them?" said James a little disappointed.  
  
"No, I love them! Thanks!" said Lily and they both went into a passionate kiss.  
  
"Ok, your making me lose my appetite," said Sirius who was followed by the rest of the mauraders and the sirens.  
  
"Ready to go Sirens?" said Remus  
  
"Yes," said the girls and exited the common room. *~* When the 8 of them entered the hall, whispers were heard through the great hall.  
  
Remus said something under his breath and they son found out what it was, James and Sirius followed suit. On the walls it said:  
  
Yes, Remus Lupin and Jennifer Astor are going out!  
James and lily are also going out!  
Stay away from Sarah, because she is taken by Sirius Black!  
  
"Now there were more whispers and the 8 of them took a seat and McGonagall came up and said, "Please take those words off the great hall, they are inappropriate. You should no better then to put graffiti on the wall," but the 8 of them knew that she was happy because she had a small smile on her stern looking face.  
  
"Sure thing, Mini!" said Sirius grinning  
  
"Mr. Black! Please give some respect!" said McGonagall almost on the verge of laughing.  
  
"Yes ma'am!!" said Sirius.  
  
Everyone who heard was laughing including the 8 and the writing had disappeared with a flick of Remus' wand. ************************************************************************  
  
2 Months passes without anything eventful. On November 1st, Remus woke up to some noise that sounded like a creaking door. He quickly grabbed his wand from his bed side table and noticed something come up to him.  
  
"Remus! It's me!" said Lily.  
  
Remus relaxed a bit and said, "What are u doing here?"  
  
"Wake up Sirius and peter and come down to the common room. DO NOT wake up James!" said Lily in a whisper.  
  
"Alright" said Remus. Remus woke up Sirius and peter ad went downstairs and saw the sirens sitting on the couch.  
  
"So y r we all sitting down here?" said Sarah Drowsily.  
  
"Ok James' birthday is on the 19th and its his last year at Hogwarts so we need o do something special," said Lily, "I thought it would be nice to do something together."  
  
"That's a good idea," said Remus. The rest of them agreed.  
  
"But the problem is what?" said Lucy.  
  
"I got it!" said Sirius. 


End file.
